


jumping on puddles

by rainele



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, They dance, lil aranee is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/pseuds/rainele
Summary: Arashi took his hand, and his other hand, and dragged him to the source of the music. Indigo never truly met gold, though, afraid of the thin rain disappearing between their gazes.





	jumping on puddles

**Author's Note:**

> would random street dancers play jazz in japan?¿ who knows. i just needed an excuse to finish and publish this  
> enjoy!!

It wasn’t exactly a date, but a girl could dream, right? Even if Adonis was just tagging along since they both had to buy stuff for their units (fabric, mostly), she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Funny to think Arashi was about to not go altogether when she was first asked to run errands for Knights. Honestly, wasn’t Tsukasa a better fit for this kind of job? Ou-sama was _s~o_ cruel sometimes. It turned out she was the only one free that week –so free that she was actually attending club practice, complaining about the issue to a too-busy-running-around Mitsuru and a currently-taking-a-break Adonis. Surprisingly enough, the boy was assigned to go shopping for UNDEAD too and offered Arashi to go together. To be honest, she wasn’t expecting him to say anything at all –Arashi was used to complain to no one in particular, after all. Actually, Adonis should talk more if he was going to give Arashi reasons to look forward to a silly errand.

So yeah, it wasn’t a date. Yet. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t put on her best looks anyway, and gave no mind to using more product than usually when applying make-up. That new mascara she bought last week was too expensive to waste on a few uses, but Adonis deserved the best. He was always giving his best, wasn’t he?

Arashi poked her head out of the window, but to be 100% sure she checked the weather for that day on the phone. No clouds, sunny all day, warm enough to go outside without a jacket on. Perfect.

Her phone vibrated that instant, too. Too perfect.

**[09:13, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : redy

**[09:13, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : gon ing out

**[09:13, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : NOW

**[09:14, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : I ma srry. Now*

Arashi giggled. How could he be this cute even through texts?

**[09:14, 9/7/2017] You:** Hehe, no need to worry <3

**[09:14, 9/7/2017] You:** I’ll be there in 15!

**[09:15, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : k

**[09:15, 9/7/2017] Adonis-chan** **♡** **～** **('** **▽** **^** **人** **)** : mf lokgin forwadf to it

And even though there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, even though not even a single drop would fall from up there, she felt the weight of a storm inside.

_Aa~h_ , how embarrassing to get this deep because of a bad written text! Since when had she become like this? Anyway, it was getting late, and _that_ wasn’t enough to fluster the idol that much. Even if she forgot to reply afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Every step Arashi took was like stepping on puddles, getting her feet wet, making them heavy, and slightly shaking because of the strange sensation. Still, the sky was a perfect blue.

Adonis was already there, standing in front of the shop they’d decided to stop first, and Arashi was jumping into a huge swimming pool at this point. She swam through people and walls and reached Adonis’ arm, clinging to it as if that would stop her from drowning.

“ _Adoni~s_ , I’m here!”, Arashi chirped.

Obviously having noticed her presence before she announced it, Adonis looked straight at the perfectly lined eyes without a single hint of hesitation. “Hello”, he answered, with a tone so polite the water around Arashi got suddenly colder.

Adonis wasn’t much taller than her, so it was only natural that their faces got close when he greeted Arashi. With a quick, high-pitched giggle she turned her face away to look inside the shop, not before, of course, checking the boy’s face for a millisecond ( _he got eyeliner on… who did it for him?_ ). “I hope you weren’t waiting for too long, that would’ve been super rude on my part. Want to go inside already?”

“It’s fine,” and with no further reply, he walked towards the entrance. Arashi was still hanging from his arm, so he didn’t have to check if he was being followed.

 

* * *

 

Not even a single time during their shopping Adonis complained about her closeness, although more than once she could hear certain whispers and watch some curious glares threw at their general direction.

But a comment was made regarding Arashi, after all.

“Does it make you feel safer?”, Adonis asked, eyes on the hand that was surrounding his own arm.

She smiled, water fulling her mouth for a brief second, “who wouldn’t feel safe next to you, Adonis!”, and coughed to keep herself alive. It was being pretty difficult, given the small and shy grin the boy gave her.

“I’m glad, then.”

 

* * *

 

Since what happened at the last store, Arashi could now breathe easily, and instead of a huge mass of water she felt a pleasant, barely-there rain that lightly touched their shoulders and ran through their hair. Somehow, Adonis’ body also got warmer and he let Arashi to get even closer to him.

She was walking on a cloud, honestly! If it weren’t for the good amount of foundation she put on that morning, red would be the only color seen on her face.

But Adonis looked at her face from the side out of the corner of his eye, not really focusing on anything while he still walked forward. He immediately turned his face down, facing the pavement. For a moment, Arashi got worried something looked wrong with her –that couldn’t be, they hadn’t been under the son for more than two hours!–, but forgot about it when she saw Adonis’ ears, darker than usual, tinted with a warm colour. Unconsciously, she brought one of her hands towards his pierced ear, but loud music and a huge group of people in front of them stopped her doings.

Adonis suddenly lifted his gaze to the source of it all, and tilted his head as he didn’t understand what was happening. _Cute_ … but to be honest, even if she had an idea, Arashi was just as curious to know what was in the middle of that crowd.

After making their ways towards the front row of people –Adonis’ job mainly, politely warning people of their presence–, Arashi could confirm her suspicion was right: street dancers, blasting some cool, old-school jazz music.

It was weird, given the fact that most street dancers these days would breakdance or play something more powerful, more popular. Maybe that’s why so many people were curious? The dancers were two couples, one of them tap dancing, which was the most complicated thing she’d seen in ages. Idol choreographies? Easy-peasy. Arashi wanted to look that cool!

Meanwhile, Adonis was even more fascinated by the show, she could notice. His eyes shone a bright yellow and his mouth was slightly open; he looked like a little kid, hehe. Arashi couldn’t really blame him, though.

“That’s sooo cool!! I wish they taught us how to dance like that, don’t you think, Adonis?”, she asked, giving the boy her brightest smile.

Adonis could only nod in response, not even turning his face to fully reply the girl. That would’ve annoy her a bit –not everyone is lucky enough to see her real smile that close– if she couldn’t tell Adonis was literally mesmerized by the atmosphere. His eyebrows, usually so close to his eyes he looked almost angry at any occasion, were lifted up, lighting up his whole face. Behind the opened mouth, a hint of a smile was slowly taking over, and before she could analyze anything else, a finger was poking her shoulder.

“Narukami, everyone is dancing.”

Blinking twice to focus on her surroundings, he was right. The two couples were dragging people to dance with them in the center of the circle formed by the passers-by, teaching them basic steps. Eventually, even people who weren’t directly invited by them just jumped right in the middle and moved their bodies to the rhythm, not really knowing the correct steps. It was heartwarming, really, watching all that people enjoying themselves carefreely.

More importantly, Adonis _did_ say out loud something quite obvious. Could that mean…?

She finally freed Adonis’ arm, which drew his attention to the girl. They were staring at each other, curious to see who would go away first, but someone wasn’t having that.

Arashi took his hand, and his other hand, and dragged him to the source of the music. Indigo never truly met gold, though, afraid of the thin rain disappearing between their gazes.

But long fingers intertwined with hers, and now they both were drenched in something scary but sweet, uncertain but strong. The drops of water danced with them too, the sound of them falling to the ground creating a better beat than the one their ears could hear. They had no idea how to move correctly to that type of song, much less how to even hold their partner, and they didn’t even glance at the professionals helping out everyone at the same time.

Arashi ended up laughing, really laughing from the bottom of her lungs, a mix of the fun she was having, the struggle on Adonis’ face to try to follow the rhythm, the embarrassment and the excitement. Apparently, her laugh was contagious as Adonis relaxed and smiled, giggling from time to time whenever they’d accidentally step on the other’s foot or bump another couple’s shoulders.

 

Slowly, the music started to fade away. Exhausted people would go back to their stroll, a big smile on their faces, but they stayed.

It was like soaked clothes clinging to the skin, the way their bodies also clung to each other. Sweat and that strange sensation of rain mixed together and clouded Arashi’s judgement, apparently, as she leant in for a quick peck on full lips.

It stopped raining all of a sudden. She turned her back to him, puffed out a little _hehe_ , put her bangs in place with both her hands. “T-that was unexpectedly fun! But sadly, it’s about time we finish our errands, r–?”

Adonis grabbed one of the hands that was nervously brushing blonde hair and brought it to his lips, a place now known by two parts of Arashi’s body.

“Will there be errands to run tomorrow, too?”


End file.
